


Not Scared

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver watch a scary movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Enjoy!

Oliver queues up Netflix while Connor heads to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"And you haven’t seen this one before?" Oliver calls.

"Nope," Connor lies. Truth, he’s been screening horror movies all week, looking for something perfect. It took a while, but he finally found one with lots of jump scares. Oliver would be clinging onto him by the twenty minute mark. They’d be making out by the thirty.

Popcorn in hand, Connor joins Oliver on the couch. They sit side by side with a blanket draped over their legs and the popcorn wedged between their knees.

Oliver clicks the remote and the movie plays.

The entire intro is different - grittier.

"Is this the right movie?" Connor asks two seconds before the title pops onscreen. It’s the right movie alright, but the wrong version. Connor had watched the remake, not the one from the 70’s.

"I’m a little surprised you wanted to watch this, actually," Oliver says. "I heard it’s terrifying."

Well, that’s something anyway. Maybe Connor would luck out and Oliver would cling to him and -

Connor jumps. “ _Oh my God,_ what is _that_ _?_ ”

Oliver side-eyes him. “You sure about this?”

Connor’s not covering his eyes. He just had to itch his nose. He purposefully lowers his hands back down to his lap. “No problem.”

Oliver looks skeptical but just shrugs and turns back to the movie.

Twenty minutes in, the popcorn is all over the floor and Connor is clinging to Oliver with both his arms and legs. His face is buried against Oliver’s shoulder, eyes clamped closed. He’d cover his ears to stop the creepy music but to do that, he’d have to let go of Oliver’s shirt and _no._

_"Shit,_ Ollie.” Connor’s voice isn’t trembling. He’s just getting a cold and - _Oh my God_ , why is that woman still screaming? Connor thought she had died ten minutes ago! _  
_

Oliver’s arms are snug around Connor’s waist, holding him close. Listening to his gentle breathing helps, but _damn it_ , there’s that _music_ again.

"I’ll turn it off," Oliver says.

"Don’t you dare. I’m _not_ scared.”

"Uh, huh." Oliver reaches for the remote and backs out of the movie, returning to the menu screen. The silence is a comfort.

"I wasn’t scared," Connor insists as he takes a deep breath. The first he’s had since the movie started.

"I know." Oliver brushes a hand through his hair, and Connor closes his eyes, instantly soothed by the gentle touch. "You alright?"

Connor nods, just once. “Can we watch something else? Something not as…” _Horrifying._

"I’m in the mood for a comedy," Oliver says, smile soft with understanding.

Connor won’t say thank you, but he will kiss Oliver’s cheek instead.

"We’re going to need more popcorn."


End file.
